8 Months
by sxkowd
Summary: Cosima finally finds the cure, but where is Delphine?


Finding her way to recovery was much faster when Kira showed her book with Professor Duncan's drawings in it. It's been five months since she successfully won her battle, yet she still feels weak and continues to take her medications on time. Cosima thought Delphine would be gone for a while, but not this _while. _It was mostly her sisters and Scott who gave her love and support she needed through her journey. She tried to ignore the fact that Delphine could be really gone for good, but she didn't give up. Cosima's cool was still high and intact. She called and left voicemails every day. Every day turned to weekly, and weekly turned to monthly.

_"I miss you, Delphine. I have good news to tell you. Je t'aime."_

_"Delphiiiiiiiiiine please pick up your phone or else I'll beat you with a baguette. Bye."_

_"Uh, hey… Delphine. I don't even know if this is your number anymore. Did you forget how to use your email? I hope you're not dead… Or anything. God, I don't even know where you are."_

_"I love you and I miss you being by my side."_

Cosima can't just give up on Delphine like that. She decides to give it one last try. It's been six months. Her heart raced fast as she dialed Delphine's number, hoping that she'll answer after all these months. Cosima doesn't know why she's still doing this. She knows Delphine won't be back. That dream was a lie. Delphine did leave her.

She aggressively throws her phone across the room, then throwing everything else that's nearest to her. Tears stream down her face as she continue her meltdown, finally releasing the emotions that she's been bottling inside of her for months.

Giving up is usually not in her dictionary, but this time it is. Being independent for almost all her life, Cosima learned to not get attached with people so easily. Delphine was not the first person to do this type of thing before. If she can do that before, then she can forget Delphine uncomplicatedly.

* * *

It's been seven months. Cosima is almost fully recovered. She seems to be enjoying her life, having her sisters visit her occasionally to keep her company. Sometimes it's just Kira that visits her if she needs help with her homework. That is totally fine with Cosima. She loves teaching Kira science. It's something that she's passionate about.

"Auntie Cosima! Let's do more experiments!" Kira flashes a bright grin on her face. Cosima nods and smiles back in return. She leads the little girl to her laboratory, which is the kitchen. She looks around to see what they could make in a short time, because Sarah will be picking her up in an hour.

"Why don't we make some chocolate slime, yeah?" Cosima grabbed the chocolate syrup and condensed milk out of the refrigerator. She passes them to Kira, who has the cornstarch and started measuring how much they need. This is the first experiment Cosima has done in months.

Time passed by so quickly that Cosima didn't even know it was time for Kira to leave. Sarah and Cal arrived, only to find the two scientists with their hands covered with chocolate.

"Let's make more crazy science next time!" Kira said excitedly as she hugs her auntie. The trio left minutes later, leaving Cosima with a huge mess to clean up. _Crazy science_. It's always the little things that remind Cosima about Delphine. She lets out a laugh under her breath. Delphine is nothing to her anymore but a memory.

* * *

Cosima couldn't wait for this day to finally come. It's December, the perfect time to be completely recovered. Cosima felt energized and didn't wait for the alarm clock to wake her up. She hears her phone ring, wondering why would someone call her at five in the morning. It was a reminder rather than a phone call. Not wearing her glasses, Cosima knows it was just her phone telling to take her daily medication. She shrugs it off and places her phone back in her drawer. She is ready to start the day.

On her way out the door, there was a tall silhouette at the end of the hallway by the window. Cosima didn't bother to look. She just wants to play some Runewars with the Scott and his friends or as what she likes to call them, battle bitches. She makes her way to the elevator, patiently waiting for the doors to open. She hears footsteps approaching her way, making her somewhat cautious. Cosima digs into her jacket pocket, feeling for a pocketknife. With her head down, she slowly turns around.

"Cosima."

She stares at the person's shoes for a moment, taking her a while to register what she just heard. Speaking of the person's shoes, she recognizes them. Leather brown boots.

"Cosima."

That voice. It sounds so familiar. A hand lifts Cosima's chin, her eyes couldn't believe what she's seeing right now. Their eyes finally meet. Cosima can't stop blinking, but that's because she's staring into someone's eyes that she fell in love with months ago. Cosima is not ready for this. Cosima is also not ready to have her lips kissed again. Delphine is back. Cosima knows Delphine has a lot of explaining to do, but that doesn't concern her for now. She just needed Delphine so badly.

* * *

The two made their way back to Cosima's apartment. Cosima woke up naked, wrapped around in satin sheets and in Delphine's arms. Cosima remembers being kissed by Delphine in the hallway, but she doesn't remember being back here in her bed. Naked. Delphine had that effect on Cosima, as if she had just smoked pot. Cosima is definitely high off her. She definitely loves it. Cosima finally gets to interlock their fingers together. Just like the old times.

Delphine wakes up a few hours later and finds Cosima staring at the ceiling. Noticing their hands interlocked, her thumb softly caresses Cosima's hand. She turns to her and leans to plant a kiss on her lips. Tears then form in her eyes, which Cosima wipes with her free hand before they fall down her face. Their foreheads touch as Delphine brings Cosima closer to her, kissing her once again. Cosima forgot how much she liked to be kissed.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"It's been eight months, Delphine. Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"I tried to contact you. It was all Rachel's fault. She keeps getting in my way."

"You weren't there when me and Scott found the cure. You weren't there to help me recover. I thought you were officially gone… Dead."

"No Cosima please don't say that… I'm here now."

"I love you. Don't ever leave again."

"I will never leave you. And I love you too."


End file.
